This project involves the development of computer techniques in rehabilitation medicine in collaboration with the Rehabilitation Medicine Department of the NIH Clinical Center. The CSL has recommended computer techniques that can be used to automatically acquire anatomical and physiological information from patients, perform the required calculations on the data obtained, and display the necessary results to the medical staff. The automated techniques include the measurement of body forces (hand and ground reaction forces), muscle activity (monitoring the electromyogram of muscles), and body kinematics (the position and angles of the limbs and joints in space and time. The system will also allow the medical staff to easily enter patient and staff data into a data base with computer generated forms displayed on a terminal screen, and to perform inquiries and generate reports using the accumulated data. In FY82 the CSL will continue the work begun in FY81 including the specification of the computer system, the evaluation of methods to perform the desired measurements, the selection of the necessary transducers and instrumentation, and the specification of the required software.